A Ray of Hope
by ZoJu
Summary: Mungkin kelam, mungkin perih, mungkin gundah… Birumu menari-nari merana, bimbang menentukan arah, ke mana?/2nd person POV/RnR?


_Mungkin kelam, mungkin perih, mungkin gundah… _

_Birumu menari-nari merana, bimbang menentukan arah,_

_ke mana?_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Ray of Hope © ZoJu**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU,** **complicated****―****maybe a bit long-winded, ****2nd person POV **

**Chapter One: Dancing Blues**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun waktu berputar perlahan, tapi kau di sini duduk seperti orang kebingungan. Terpaku, seakan waktu berhenti tepat di sini. Kau menatap ragu gadis Hyuuga di hadapanmu, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dia memberi pernyataan yang sukses membuatmu harus menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menerjang batinmu dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk hatimu, hingga tak memberimu waktu untuk sekedar mengedipkan matamu.

Kau menyeruput _orange_ jus di hadapanmu dengan buru-buru. Kau kembali menatap gadis pucat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Bersikap setenang mungkin, memasang wajah palsumu―mencoba mempertahankan senyum simpul yang dengan susah-payah kau rajut kala gendang telingamu merenspon kata itu.

"Menikah?"kau bertanya pelan. Gadis yang juga masih _berdarah biru_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Tak lupa ia memamerkan cincin perak dengan manik berlian yang kini tersemat indah di jari manisnya. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar pada kedua pipinya yang lembut. Senyum yang dikulum Hinata, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Dan kau pun, masih mempertahankan senyuman _itu_.

'Menyesakkan.'

Sudah seharusnya kau turut bergembira, karena sahabat terbaikmu ini akan segera bersanding di pelaminan. Tapi tidak, itu sama sekali tak bisa kau rasakan. Tentu saja tidak. Karena kau tahu betul, siapa pria yang akan bersanding di pelaminan―mendampingi gadis Hyuuga di hadapanmu ini. Pria yang sangat kau cintai, pria yang selalu memberimu harapan, pria yang mencintaimu secara diam-diam atau hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu―kau tidak tahu pasti, pria yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seorang sahabat yang keji, pria yang memilihmu sebagi kekasih gelapnya.

Seharusnya kau tahu, pria itu tak sungguh ingin bersamamu. Seharusnya kau tahu, pria itu hanya ingin _bermain _denganmu. Seharusnya kau tahu, tidak mungkin bagimu untuk memisahkan pria itu dari Hinata. Seharusnya kau tahu; ya, sudah seharusnya kau tahu, kau tak lebih dari sekedar penghibur baginya.

Menyedihkan.

Ingin sekali saat ini kau menangis, menumpahkan cairan bening yang dengan susah payah kau tahan, bahkan mungkin meraung-raung seperti anak macan yang kelaparan. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kembali tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Tak berdaya.

"A-aku j-juga tidak percaya saat Sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan ingin m-menikah denganku," tutur gadis pucat itu masih dengan malu-malu.

Sekarang kau bahkan harus menahan nafas saat mendengarkan nama itu disebutkan. Kau memainkan sedotan pada minumanmu, kemudian kembali menyeruput _orange_ jus yang saat ini tak mampu membantumu menepis rasa sakit yang kembali menerjang.

"S-sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun, a-akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ melamarku. Kupikir, d-dia tidak ingin hubungan yang serius…" kau sengaja memalingkan wajahmu saat Hinata mengungkapkan betapa gembiranya dia. Mengamati situasi di luar―dari balik jendela besar; yang dengan langsung menyuguhi pemandangan luar yang cukup ramai. Kau tak sanggup menatap wajah gadis Hyuuga yang sedang sibuk berseri-seri di hadapanmu, memamerkan betapa romantisnya Sasuke padanya. Mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan sang gadis Hyuuga, hanya menimbulkan iri yang menyayat hatimu. Walaupun begitu, kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Apakah kau berhak marah? Apa kau pantas untuk menangis? Apa kau masih pantas untuk tersenyum seperti ini?

Sungguh tidak pantas. Kau menjadi duri dalam dagingmu sendiri. Bermain-main dengan cinta palsu pria itu, dan mengharapkan lebih dari itu. Terlalu kotor. Mengkhianati sahabatmu yang terlalu baik, terlalu menyangimu, kau sungguh menjijikkan. Dan apa yang kau dapatkan? Luka yang akan membekas untuk selamanya.

Kau biarkan Hinata terus menyuarakan betapa indahnya cinta mereka, tanpa tahu apa yang telah kau dan pria ituperbuat di belakangnya. Mengangguk dan menyahut tak jelas, dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Memberi tanggapan sebaik mungkin, menutupi perasaan sesak yang kian menyiksamu. Beruntung Hinata yang terlampau gembira, tak menangkap gelagat anehmu.

"S-Sakura-_chan_?"

Kau tersentak saat Hinata memanggilmu. "Apa? Ah, iya,"

"Begini, a-aku… pernikahanku… b-bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan jadi _bridesmaid _di pernikahanku nanti?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Menatapmu penuh harap.

Seakan ada sengatan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhmu, membuatmu merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa. Tubuhmu kaku, menatapnya tak percaya. 'Apa lagi ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa mendengarnya ingin menikah saja, belum cukup?' Atau sebenarnya, Hinata tahu hubungan terlarangmu dengan Sasuke di belakangnya, sehingga dia ingin membuatmu semakin menderita―menghukummu?

Tidak mungkin. Kau yakin betul, ini hanya permintaan polos sang sahabat. Ya, Hinata terlalu polos untuk melakukan hal keji seperti itu, bukan?

"_Bridesmaid?_" lagi, kau bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

"I-iya! Sakura-_chan_ t-tidak keberatan, 'kan?" balas gadis dengan bola mata perak itu sembari tersenyum lembut. "A-aku sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari sebelumnya. D-dan juga… Sakura-chan sahabatku. A-aku rasa, akan lebih baik kalau Sakura-_chan_ ada di sisiku, saat hari itu tiba…" tutur gadis manis itu perlahan.

Kau tertunduk―menyembunyikan senyum kebencian. Untuk beberapa saat, sempat terbersit di pikiranmu untuk menolak permintaan konyol itu. Namun, entah setan atau malaikat apa yang kemudian mendorongmu untuk mengiyakannya. 'Baiklah_…' _ kau menghela nafas dengan berat, sebelum akhirnya kau berucap diiringi tawa ringan yang dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Tak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu sekarang ini. Sepertinya, kewarasanmu sudah di ambang batas. Terlalu terbawa perasaan, kah? Kau begitu berani mengambil keputusan yang mungkin saja, akan membunuh dirimu sendiri.

Kau, Haruno Sakura, akankah dapat melakukannya?

'Tch, _bridesmaid_…'

Katakan, adakah yang lebih menyiksa daripada itu?

.

.

.

_BRAKK_

Suara pintu apartemen yang kau banting menggema, mengalahkan semua kebisingan di luar sana. Tidak. Itu belum cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa hancurnya perasaanmu. Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu, menekan kuku-kukumu yang mungkin akan menimbulkan bekas di telapak tanganmu, mencoba mengalahkan rasa sakit yang membelenggu hatimu. Tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini… tidak," bibirmu bergetar, lidahmu hampir terasa kelu, tangan kananmu gementar―dengan gerakkan lambat menyentuh dadamu. Hatimu, tersayat. "Tak seharusnya _dia… _melakukan ini padaku…"

Gigimu menggertak dalam mulutmu, seringai mengerikan kau tunjukkan seakan kau seorang penyihir. Kau mencoba meresapi rasa sakit ini dengan cara yang berbeda, namun sepertinya tetap tidak bisa. Kau melangkah dengan cepat, meraih pot bunga di atas meja, melemparkan ke dinding apartemenmu.

_PRANG_

Air yang berasal dari pot bunga itu, bercipratan bersamaan dengan berhamburnya pecahan pot bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. Lantai ek apartemenmu langsung di hujani serpihan _vase_ beserta isinya. Sedangkan kau, hanya memandang hampa rangkaian bunga krisan yang kini berbaur dengan serpihan kaca. Nafas terengah-engah, sepertinya ingin mati saja.

Seperti inilah dirimu.

Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Tubuhmu luruh, terduduk lemas. Kau berteriak, tapi entah mengapa, tak ada lengkingan khas sebuah teriakkan darimu. Ya, kau menahannya―menahan sebagaimana kau menahan rasa sakit yang semakin mengoyak isi hatimu―hingga yang terdengar, hanya geraman yang tertahan.

"Haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Haruskah… kumerasakan semua ini?" kau terus bertanya, tanpa mengharapkan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu itu. "Kenapa… ini, begitu sakit…"

Terlalu memilukan. Pertahananmu telah goyah, hingga pada titik di mana kau bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir.

Kau memang gadis bodoh. Betul-betul bodoh.

Sudah ingin menangis. Menangis, berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Kau tak ingin, tak akan menangis saat ini. Ego, amarah, gengsi, kekuatan rasa yang telah mengguncangmu untuk jauh dari kata _kalah_. Kau tetap bertekad untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat. Walaupun sesungguhnya, kau tak sekuat itu. Kau rapuh. Kau telah hancur. Hancur bagaikan sepotong _pastry _yang diremukkan.

Apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini?

Termenung. Lama sekali, kau mencoba untuk mencari pelarian dari semua ini. Kau tertawa, seperti seorang badut―tawa palsu hanya untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri. Kau tersenyum miris, menahan perih saat membayangkan hari itu tiba, dan kau mencoba menganggap semuanya hanyalah lelucon semata—ya, kau benar. Cinta hanyalah sebuah lelucon, lelucon manis yang menyakitkan, bukan? Membuatmu melakukan berbagai cara demi menutupi lubang hitam yang menganga karena-nya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, kau kelelahan karena menentang rasa sakit yang dengan nyata menghajar batinmu. Karena dia tetaplah cinta yang membuatmu mengkhianati sebuah janji persahabatan, cinta yang membuatmu rela memberi segala milikmu hanya karena janji manisnya, cinta yang memikatmu dengan segala _kesempurnaan-nya_ yang membutakanmu, cinta yang telah menyakitimu dengan caranya yang kejam. Cintamu, Uchiha Sasuke…

"Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… Sasuke!" kau melafalkan nama itu dengan geram. Membencinya, membuatmu semakin merindukannya dalam kebodohan. Terlalu naïf.

Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menjamahmu. Serasa nyata, sayup-sayup kau mendengar suaranya. Menyapu pendengaranmu, menggelitikmu dengan suara beratnya.

'_Aku… mencintaimu Sakura, bahkan sangat mencintaimu…'_

Sekarang bahkan terasa lebih nyata, seakan dia menyentuhmu, memelukmu. Dan ucapan yang pernah dibisikannya dengan sangat lembut itu, bagaikan lagu penghantar tidur bagimu.

'_Mencintaimu, sangat… sangat mencintaimu…' _

"Kau…" gumammu pelan― "pembohong…" ―sebelum akhirnya kau menyerah, dan terlelap dalam keputus-asaan.

_Kring. Kring. Kring._

Cukup lama kau terlelap karena kelelahan hingga akhirnya kau kembali membebaskan _emerald_-mu―kau belum sepenuhnya tersadar. Kau bahkan tak ingin tahu, sudah malam ataukah sudah pagi. Yang kau tahu, kau terbangun karena suara yang mengganggumu. Menggema dan menggema.

_Kring. Kring. Kring._

Kau biarkan pesawat telepon yang berdering, terus saja mengeluarkan suara anehnya. Sedangkan kau, meringkuk di lantai tanpa alas―membiarkan dinginnya lantai memeluk tubuhmu. Kau tak bisa bergerak. Terlalu sulit bagimu untuk bangkit saat ini. Sekalipun kau tahu, itu mungkin dia. Ya, kau yakin itu dia. Dan kau tak ingin ia tahu betapa lemahnya dirimu, tak ingin menunjukkan sisi gelapmu saat ini. Tak ingin. Walaupun tersisa sedikit harga diri yang kau punya, tetap harus kau pertahankan, bukan?

"_Halo, ini Haruno Sakura. Aku tak ada rumah sekarang, jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan." _

_Biiip._

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah suara riangmu terdengar diikuti dengan suara 'bip', suara berat yang amat kau kagumi itu akhirnya memenuhi ruang tamu mungil yang kau desain dengan sentuhan minimalis modern.

"_Maaf…"_ sudah kau duga. Bukankah ini terlalu sederhana baginya? Terlalu kaku. Pria yang tak tahu basa-basi sama sekali. Dengan mengucapkan maaf seperti itu, seakan tak ada lagi celah bagimu untuk berharap padanya. _"Aku… Kita harus bertemu."_

_Tiiit._

Kita harus bertemu? Kalimat yang terdengar sebelum pesan suara itu diakhiri, membuatmu tersenyum sinis. Mungkin dia ingin menyaksikan sendiri betapa terpuruknya kau saat ini. Memohon agar kau tetap hanya menjadi kekasih gelapnya, atau menyuruhmu untuk segera menghilang dari hadapannya, atau…

Sepertinya, terlalu banyak kemungkinan menyakitkan yang menggangu pikiran dan hatimu.

Kau mengatur posisi dudukmu. Menjadikan sofa sebagai tempatmu bersandar. Mengadahkan kepalamu ke atas, tatapan suram kau arahkan pada langit-langit tempatmu bernaung. Impian kecil menyeruak di antara bayang semu yang terajut dalam imaginasimu. Mengais gambaran dalam tumpukkan mimpi indah, menyusun hasrat dengan figur yang kau dambakan, membentuk karya ilusi, membuatmu terpesona. Bola mata zamrud-mu tak jenuh memandang sebuah kehidupan yang kau ciptakan; bersamanya hingga akhir duniamu, memeluknya dalam damaimu. Uchiha Sasuke… milikmu seorang. Kau memanjakan batinmu yang berharap, ini adalah nyata. Sungguh ingin menjadi nyata.

Apa kau mencoba untuk membodohi dirimu sendiri?

"Sshh… Brengsek!" Umpatmu membuyarkan semua lapisan imaginasi yang terbentuk pada plafon apertemenmu. Kembali pada realita yang memilukan. Dan, entah untuk siapa kau mengumpat seperti itu.

Mengatur nafasmu yang sempat memburu, kau merengkuh kedua lututmu―memeluknya dengan erat―membenamkan wajah cantikmu di antaranya. Kembali mendendangkan kesedihan hatimu.

.

.

.

Tiga detik, kau berdiri di depan pintu sebuah restoran, memejamkan matamu―menenangkan hatimu yang sempat goyah. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu. Tatapan yang berbeda, ekspresi yang berbeda. Begitu berbinar, dan tak terlihat kesedihan saat kau tersenyum lembut membalas sapaan seorang _waiter_ yang kemudian menghampirimu.

Butuh dua hari bagimu untuk memulihkan _mood_-mu. Menata pikiran dan hatimu, tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kemunafikan. Kau pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kau berjalan perlahan menjauhi _waiter_ yang sudah cukup mengenalmu itu―setelah ia menunjukkan sebuah meja, tepat di sudut ruangan. Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu duduk tenang dengan begitu angkuhnya; menyendiri, mengasingkan diri dari hiruk-pikuk. Kau tahu, itulah yang disukainya. Tapi, seperti biasa, kau tak bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan dan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Terlalu sulit bagimu. Dan dia sepertinya, lebih tertarik memperhatikan sebuah gelasyang tersedia di hadapannya,daripada menampakkan kegelisahannya, menunggumu.

"_Bloody mary*,_ eh?" tanyamu coba mengagetkannya. Sebuah usaha yang gagal, karena sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kehadiranmu, "kupikir, kau terlalu terpikat dengan gelas itu,"

"Kau sudah datang." Ucapnya datar, mengabaikan ucapanmu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, entah bisa disebut memperhatikan atau hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan kosong saat kau mulai menyamankan diri duduk di hadapannya.

Laksana petir di siang bolong, membuat luka yang baru saja kau balut dengan apik, seakan menorehkan luka baru saat dia mengangkat minumannya―membuatmu tak ingin mengalihkan _emerald_-mu dari jemarinya. Lebih dari tiga detik, kau menatap cincin yang kini telah melingkar di jari manisnya hingga kau mengalihkan pandanganmu saat pria itu kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tak ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Sekuat tenaga kau menahan sesak di dada. Menghela nafas, dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin. "Ya, tentu saja aku ingin… Dan sepertinya, aku butuh banyak sekali makanan saat ini," ucapanmu, cukup membuat pria itu menatapmu lama.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Tidak. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengisi perutku dengan sesuatu," potongmu dengan senyum yang kau paksakan. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau tetap tersenyum dengan tatapan seakan memohonnya untuk mengerti. Pria yang tak seharusnya kau cintai itu kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengangguk dengan ragu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya darimu.

Kau memanggil _waiter _yang tadi menyapamu. Kau hanya melihat sekilas buku menu, kemudian membiarkan pelayan itu mencatat beberapa makanan yang kau pesan. "Ah, dan satu lagi, aku ingin sebotol_ wine."_

Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan terakhirmu. Ia sempat menanyakan pada sang Uchiha di hadapanmu, tentang 'adakah yang ingin anda pesan', namun dengan cepat Sasuke menjawab 'tidak'. Pelayan dengan balutan serba hitam itu kemudian bergegas pergi.

Saat-saat menunggu seperti ini, kau biarkan tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan dia, kembali larut dalam dunianya yang tak kau mengerti. Sesekali kalian saling menatap, mencoba mencari dalam tatapan ragu, namun penuh arti. Apa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan mungkinkah… Tapi, tak ada yang kau temukan selain sepasang bongkahan onyx-nya―gelap… terlalu gelap, dan kau tak mampu temukan apa pun dalam _kegelapan itu_.

Kau terlihat lebih baik saat makanan yang kau pesan sudah tersaji dengan rapi di hadapanmu. Sajian _beef steak_ lengkap dengan hidangan pedampingnya_, _cukup menggugah selera makanmu. "Jujur, beberapa hari ini selera makanku sangat buruk… "kau kembali membuka percakapan dengan topik yang ringan sembari sedikit menggoyangkan gelas dengan gerakan berputar―yang sudah di tuangkan anggur merah oleh si pelayan sebelum beranjak pergi. "Apa kau betul tak ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyamu yang kemudian meneguk sedikit anggur merah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Dia kembali menikmati minuman favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas _wine_?"

"Tidak." Dia mengulangi lagi kata penolakan itu dan mengabaikan tawaranmu.

"Sayang sekali…" katamu tanpa membiarkan makanan yang kau pesan menganggur terlalu lama. Kau mengguyuri _steak_ dengan _cream sauce_, kemudian dengan bantuan garpu dan pisau, kau mulai mengiris daging panggang itu menjadi potongan kecil. "Kita harus merayakan ini," ujarmu tenang sambil mengunyah potongan kecil _steak _yang kini memanjakan indera perasamu.

"Merayakan?" tanyanya yang mulai sedikit terpancing.

"Ya, sudah seharusnya kita merayakan ini, bukan? Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Akhirnya kau dan dia, Hinata…" kau terdiam, menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, lalu menghembusnya perlahan. " Aku ingin tahu, seberapa besar cintamu padanya? Seperti apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku di sini bukan untuk membicarakan itu, aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita. Antara kau, dan aku." Nada suaranya memang terdengar datar, tapi kalimat itu, terkesan seperti sebuah penegasan. Di satu sisi kau menyukainya. Namun di sisi lain, ada perih yang menyusup, mengorek hatimu, dan kau tak menyukai itu. Aneh.

Kau mendengus kecil. "Tentang kita. Kau… aku,"

Suara pisau yang kau gunakan untuk mengiris potongan daging panggang itu, beradu dengan alasnya―cukup keras. Kau berhenti, meletakkan garpu dan pisau. Dengan cepat kau kembali meraih gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Dalam sekali tegukkan, _red wine _yang hanya mengisi setengah dari gelas itu telah berpindah ke lambungmu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku harus memastikan ini. Cintamu padaku itu nyata, ataukah hanya ilusi? Apakah aku sungguh berarti untukmu? Dan apa kau… sungguh mencintaiku? "

Pria itu mendesah. Desakkan berbalutkan kecemburuan yang kau berikan, begitu kentara. Membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Dia menatapmu dengan gelisah, kemudian menenggak minumannya, lagi. "Aku mencintaimu… tapi―"

"Tapi… karena dia Hinata, dan juga karena orangtuamu, 'kan?" potongmu cepat. Ia pun tak mengelak. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah dan lebih baik, jika aku terlahir dari keturunan yang baik pula. Hyuuga―Hyuuga Sakura, nama yang indah, bukan?" Satu lagi alasan klasikyang membuat seorang gadis _sederhana _sepertimu, terus merutuki kehidupan para elit.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian kembali menatapmu dengan tenang. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu." Ujarnya, layaknya seorang Uchiha.

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup tenang. Tapi kau menekanku sampai sejauh ini," kau hendak meraih botol _wine _di hadapanmu, namun dengan cepat tangan kekarnya menahan gerakkanmu.

"Hentikan." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya kecewa, kau menarik tanganmu dengan kasar. "Baiklah, jika kau berkata seperti itu. Aku, 'kan… selalu menurutimu," ucapmu dengan senyum menghina.

Ingin sekali kau memaki pria dingin di hadapanmu ini. Namun, itu pun tak bisa kau lakukan.

"Tapi, seperti ini balasanmu padaku? Semua berakhir seperti ini saja 'kah? Lalu… apa menurutmu aku mampu melihatmu dan Hinata…" suaru paraumu tercekat. Bahkan begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengucapkan kata itu, "menikah…?"

"Sakura…"

Menatapnya dengan ragu, kau terkekeh seakan-akan mengejek pria yang tak tahu harus kau sebut apa. "Aku bahkan tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Kekasihku, pria yang berselingkuh denganku, atau… pria kaya yang senang mencari _hiburan_?―Satu tahun…" kau tertawa lagi, "aku hanya menjadi badut yang menghiburmu disaat kau merasa bosan, 'kan?"

Rupanya perkataan yang kau lontarkan, cukup memicu adrenalin pria raven itu. Guratan perlahan mulai menghiasi kening pucatnya, otot pada lehernya kian jelas kentara, bahkan sorot matanya, seakan ingin menelanmu. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir―"

"Berhentilah membual! Aku muak harus terus bersembunyi, aku muak harus terus berbohong, muak dengan perasaan bersalah ini, muak mendengar semua janji semu yang terus kau ucapkan. Aku… lelah harus berada dalam ketidakpastian ini…" kau terus bersuara dan tak ingin mendengarnya bicara. "Ini hanya sebuah permainan, 'kan? Akhiri! Sudahi saja… Cukup katakan itu. Maka aku akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi…" jantungmu seakan tercengkram setelah mengucapkan kebohongan di akhir kalimatmu.

Nada suaramu yang cukup tinggi, mengundang beberapa pengunjung restoran untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kalian, sesaat. Tapi, tak ada pembelaan diri, tak ada bujuk rayu, dan tak ada yang dilakukannya selain terdiam. Tentu saja, ini bukanlah pertanda baik bagimu. Tertunduk, kau menatapi dengan lekat makanan yang belum sempat kau habisi. Kau tak ingin menatap pria itu saat ini. Bagimu, semuanya sudah hancur. Kau tak tahan lagi, tak tahu lagi, dan tak mungkin jika kau tetap mempertahankan ini. Sekalipun cintamu bagi pria itu begitu hebat.

Namun sekali lagi, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat emosi yang mengalir dengan lembut, perlahan merasuki pikiranmu. Menghancurkan dinding logika, membuatmu tetap menginginkannya. Memilikinya, seutuhnya. Asa yang kau bakar dalam kekecewaan pun, masih menyisakan asap yang mengepul, seakan mempertahankan hebatnya cintamu yang dengan susah payah ingin kau akhiri. Kini kau hanya bisa pasrah. Sedikit mengendurkan pertahananmu, tetesan air sebesar butiran jagung, berhasil jatuh dari sudut matamu tanpa disadari pria itu. Entah harus bagaimana lagi kau meyakinkannya bahwa… kau tak mampu menerima cintanya yang terbagi.

Kau mengakhiri kebisuan ini dengan cara yang menurut pikiranmu, lebih baik. Meraih tasmu, kau melangkah meninggalkan pria itu. Hati kecilmu masih berharap, pria itu mengejarmu, menahanmu, memohonmu untuk kembali. Tapi, sampai detik di mana kau menjejakkan kakimu di ambang pintu rumah makan itu pun, ia tak kunjung menghampirimu.

Ini, terasa seperti sebuah penghinaan. Pengkhianatan. Sungguh sulit untuk kau mengerti. Kau tersenyum sinis, menekan semua yang kau rasakan. Kau mengarahkan pandanganmu pada langit senja, membawa pandanganmu menembus awan jingga. Tak membiarkan setetes air matamu jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau menghirup udara yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan asap kendaraan yang melintas, dan menghempaskannya perlahan-lahan.

Tertatih, kau berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meskipun kepalamu terasa berat, pusing, dan rasa mual yang kau pikir diakibatkan oleh minuman berakohol, juga karena suasana hatimu yang rumit, lantas tak membuatmu kehilangan kendali. Kau mengambil ponselmu, menghubungi seseorang yang kiranya bisa menghibur jiwamu yang terluka. Membantumu melupakan kesedihan, amarah, dan kesalahan ini, sejenak.

"_Tumben kau menghubungiku. Apa kau sedang bosan?" _suara di seberang telepon itu terdengar baik untukmu.

"Eng… mungkin. Tapi… ini lebih dari sekedar bosan," kau menahan getar dalam suaramu, "aku… membutuhkanmu, Deidara…"

"_Hmm… "_ jawaban itu terdengar seperti sedang menganalisa. "_Kau di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu." _

Kau menutup matamu, dan mulai menghitung.

Seperti sulap. Pada hitungan yang ke-40, kau membuka matamu, dan kau mendapati pria berkuncir yang pernah kau tolak mentah-mentah cintanya itu, kini berlari menghampirimu. Memasang senyum terindahnya, di balik kecemasan yang mengganggunya.

Dia tak memberimu kesempatan untuk sekedar menyapanya. Seperti biasa, menarikmu menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian, membawamu larut bersama dunianya yang mengisi sedikit ruang di hatimu. Walaupun ini tak wajar, tak dapat dijabarkan dengan ungkapan apa pun. Merasakan genggamannya yang kuat pada tanganmu, seperti meringankan sedikit beban yang bersarang di hatimu.

"Taadaa~!" Ucap pria dengan gaya flamboyan itu, cukup nyaring. Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan mempersembahkan sesuatu saat kalian turun dari sebuah taksi yang telah mengantarmu dan dia pada tempat ini.

Kau terpukau.

Pantai. Ini tak terpikirkan olehmu sebelumnya. Hembusan angin yang intens―dingin dan menyegarkan―, deru ombak kecil yang riuh, aroma laut yang khas, langit gelap bertabur bintang dengan cahaya bulan yang temaram. Bukankah ini yang disebut wujud keindahan? Keistmewaan yang sempurna, pilihan yang tepat untuk menghibur hatimu yang terluka.

"Hei, lepaskan itu." Pinta si pirang itu sembari menatap kakimu yang masih beralaskan _high heels. _

"Apa?"

"Itu hanya menyusahkanmu." Dia menunjuk sepatu yang kau kenakan. "Lagi pula, butiran-butiran pasir ini berbisik padaku," ia memasang mimik wajah yang serius sembari melepas sepatu miliknya, "kau akan meyakiti mereka dengan benda runcing itu…"

Senyum simpul terukir, membalas candaan manisnya yang selalu menghiburmu. Kau pun menuruti nasihat si pirang. Melepas sepatu kebanggaan wanita itu, demi menikmati sensasi butiran pasir yang menggelitik telapak kakimu―di bawah sinar bulan, berjalan beriringan, menyusuri bibir pantai.

"Tch, lihat sampah ini, sungguh menjengkelkan!" Pria itu memulai ocehan dengan nada kasar yang sudah kau hafal betul. "Makan, lalu buang sembarangan. Orang-orang itu sungguh tak menyadari dampak buruk yang sedang menanti mereka, apa?"

Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, dan tanpa ragu, memungut bungkusan makanan ringan yang bertebaran. Kau masih memperhatikannya, tanpa ingin membantu.

Pria itu berdehem. "Tuan putri… apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu, tanpa memberi tepuk tangan bagi budak yang baik hati ini?" dia menatapmu dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Kemarilah, dan bantu aku!"

"Tidak. Aku bukan petugas kebersihan." Kau menolak untuk melakukan hal yang menurutmu tidak penting itu.

Pria itu berdiri, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Seakan menantangmu. Kau menunggu, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura. Malam ini… kunobatkan kau jadi petugas kebersihan."

"Apa itu…" pada akhirnya kau tertawa untuk hal yang tidak penting juga. Karenanya. "Konyol sekali,"

"Huh, tertawalah! Dasar wanita keras kepala!"

Dari gaya bicaranya, jelas sekali dia bukanlah pria yang ramah. Tapi bagimu, sikap spontan dengan ucapan lembut yang sedikit humoris, namun setajam pisau yang kerap dilontarkanya, adalah daya-tarik yang dimiliki pria berkuncir itu. Dan dia adalah orang yang akan berlari melawati rintangan, melupakan sakit hatinya, mengubur kenangan terburuk, memendam keinginan terdalamnya, hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum.

Mengalahkan egomu, kau pun kembali menurutinya.

Kalian menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan memungut sampah yang berserakkan di sepanjang bibir pantai yang sepi ini. Kadang lelaki kritis itu menjahilimu, dan tertawa melihat ekspresi protes yang kau berikan; mengejarnya seperti anak kecil mengejar kupu-kupu―membuatmu kelelahan. Sesekali dia mengacak helaian _pink_-mu, saat kau mulai berpikir, 'seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, dan tak menurutinya.' Dan sebenarnya kau tahu, dia hanya mencoba membuatmu sibuk dengan _caranya._ Sebuah usaha yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianmu dari sakit yang kau rasakan.

Entah bagaimana, pria yang kau jadikan sebagai pelarian ini, pada akhirnya selalu berhasil membuatmu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm…?" pria bernama Deidara itu menoleh, menatapmu yang kini melepas lelah di atas pasir putih yang lembut. Lalu dia berpaling darimu, kembali menyusun beberapa ranting kayu dan sampah yang kalian kumpulkan menjadi satu. "Aku akan membuat api unggun dengan ini,"

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang kumaksud," kau menggelengkan kepalamu, "kenapa…? Kenapa kau selalu datang, selalu bersikap baik, selalu tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa…"

Pria itu menyalakan korek api miliknya. Dalam hitungan detik, sepercik cahaya mulai muncul, dan kini merambati tumpukkan sampah yang menjadi biang api unggun buatannya. Kobaran api perlahan membesar. Asap pun mengepul dalam bentuk abstrak, menyatu dalam hembusan angin. Hawa hangat menjalar dengan cepat, membuat pipimu sedikit merona. Tubuhmu yang sedari tadi diterpa dinginnya angin laut pun, terasa lebih rileks. Hangat dan menyenangkan.

Kau masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Entahlah…" jawabnya enteng sembari duduk bersimpuh di sampingmu. "Mungkin, seperti menonton film komedi yang membuatmu tertawa sampai lupa diri. Atau seperti seorang bocah yang mendapatkan setumpuk cokelat dan permen di malam _Halloween._ Mungkin juga, karena ini telah berubah seperti ikatan yang lain… 'keluarga'. Seperti seorang kakak yang selalu memaafkan setiap kesalahan adiknya… "

Dia tertawa. Seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dan kau tak memahami ucapannya, membuatmu kesal. "Aku serius…"

Dia tersenyum sinis seolah berkata aku juga. "Hmm… ini, seperti hiburan." Dia menatapmu lekat. "Kau terluka dan datang padaku, kemudian tertawa karenaku, dan tersenyum hanya untukku. Rasanya menyenangkan…"

"Hanya pada saat aku terluka, 'kan…" kau mengoreksi ucapannya. Jemarimu bergerak pelan di atas pasir, menciptakan garis panjang yang menyerupai ombak. Kau mendesah. "Itu berarti aku wanita yang jahat. Kau tahu 'kan, aku memanfaatkan kebaikan hatimu,"

"Tch, ya. Kau memang jahat." Ujarnya kembali memamerkan senyum sinisnya. Dia terlalu jujur untukmu.

"Aku… memang jahat, menyebalkan dan menjijikkan…" gumammu lirih.

Lagi, perih itu datang menghinggapi hatimu. Rasa gusar yang tak diundang, mengusik di antara hangatnya kobaran api. Membayangkan senyum Hinata, membuatmu semakin merasa terhina. Mengingat keraguan Sasuke saat mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', membuatmu sangat marah. Kini kau terjerat dalam ruang biru yang membingungkan.

"Menjijikkan?" tanyanya. Pria itu meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Dia mulai memanjakan matanya dengan cahaya kerlap-kerlip di langit malam. "Jahat dan menyebalkan, mungkin… Tapi menjijikan? Itu ucapan yang buruk. Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya? Apa hidupmu itu seperti _kecoa_ di kubangan…"

Kau hanya tersenyum kecut. Menopang wajahmu pada kedua tangan yang kau tumpukan di pangkuanmu, kau memandang gelisah ke dalam api. "Deidara…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa kau bisa membawaku pergi… menjauh, menghilang dari tempat ini?"

"Mencintaimu… masih perlukah kau bertanya seperti itu?" dia menatapmu lembut, seolah meyakinkanmu bahwa, tak ada yang perlu kau ragukan soal itu.

Hatinya, selamanya hanya untukmu. Kau tahu itu.

"Dan, apa itu…? Membawamu lari dari 'dunia ini'? Apa kau ingin melakukan adegan seperti di film?" dia kembali tertawa. "Kau ini… "

"Aku tak bercanda, Deidara."

Pria kurus dengan poni pirang yang menjuntai itu berdecak kesal. Menatapmu tajam. "Kau ingin aku serius… Beritahu aku, siapa pria brengsek yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku akan mengajarinya menjadi seorang pria yang bisa menghargaimu. Kemudian menghajarnya hingga dia tak bisa menatapmu lagi. Atau… kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

Kau terkesiap. Iris _emerald-_mumembulat, menatap pria berkuncir yang masih bergeming. Kau tak pernah melihat sisi Deidara yang seperti ini. Terlalu berbeda. Walaupun dari cara bicaranya tak ada yang berubah. Tapi, bisa kau rasakan amarah dan kebencian yang ditahannya, seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sekarang kau tahu, kenapa pria di sampingmu ini tak pernah ingin tahu cerita cintamu. Tak pernah mau membicarakan luka hatimu, tak suka bila melihatmu diam dalam _kegelapan_, dan menganggap semuanya adalah candaan semata. Sekalipun dia tertawa, tapi hatinya tidak. Ia pasti lebih terluka darimu. Karena itu, dia berdiri seperti prajurit yang tangguh, bukan untuk berperang. Tapi dia berdiri di tempat yang sama, hanya untuk menghiburmu, menyenangkan hatimu, mengurangi rasa perih di hatimu, menjadi tempat kau bersandar. Hanya itu.

Dan, kau tak ingin melihatnya berubah, 'kan?

"Membawamu pergi bersamaku dan bisa memilikimu, menjadi seegois itu, sangat ingin kulakukan. Tapi, itu pun tak akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu, kan? Kau hanya akan hidup dalam penyesalan―dendam dan trauma yang mendalam." Tukasnya.

Betul apa yang dikatakannya. Itu bisa menjadi kenyataan yang menantimu di masa depan.

"Aku… akan sangat terluka karena itu," ujarnya lagi menahan amarah, menghempaskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

Kau tertegun, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf…" ucapmu tulus.

"Haah… lupakan saja." Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada api unggun. Meraih ranting kayu. Mengusik bara api dengan ranting kayu itu, sehingga menimbulkan percikkan kecil di sekekitar kobaran api.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara derak kayu yang dilalap api, juga deru ombak yang berkejaran mencapai bibir pantai—mengisi rasa canggung yang membebani kalian berdua. Merangkai kegelisahan dalam diam, jalinan pemikaran mengambang dalam benakmu, tak menentu.

"Sakura, kau dengar itu?" suara khasnya tiba-tiba terdengar kembali. Kau merasa lega.

"Dengar apa?" kau balik bertanya. Kedua alismu bartautan.

"Na na na~ na~" dia bersenandung pelan.

Dan akhirnya, samar-samar kau mendengar nyanyian lembut dari suara feminin yang merdu, diiringi alunan musik yang terbawa angin—terdengar di antara sapuan ombak di bibir pantai. Mirip seperti yang di dendangkan Deidara. Lagu itu, tak asing bagimu. _Sous Le Ciel De Paris, _senandung indah yang memilukan.

Harmoni yang indah datang dari tempat yang cukup jauh itu, terlalu pelan. Sebentar hilang, sebentar muncul. "Sepertinya, ada yang berpesta di sana…" ucap Deidara. Memandangi tempat datangnya ritme khas dari kota dengan julukan _city of lights_ itu.

Kau mengangguk pelan. Mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Malam yang indah, bukan? Serasa berada di bawah langit Paris," pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Mengibaskan celananya yang sedikit terbalut pasir. Kau masih menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau mau membantuku mengisi kejenuhan ini?"

Kembali kau dibuat bingung olehnya saat dia mengulurkan tangannya, sembari menyilangkan satu kakinya ke belakang. Kau tak mengerti. Pria itu kemudian membuat gerakkan seakan berdansa, mengikuti melodi yang tak cukup jelas terdengar. Memamerkan seringainya yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit nakal. Dia menggodamu.

"Aaa… tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah…" ucapnya yang kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarikmu untuk berdiri. Lalu memaksamu untuk menurutinya.

Kau pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan kikuk, kau meletakkan tanganmu di pundaknya. Kau membiarkan tangannya _menggenggam_ pinggangmu. Memperkecil jarak antara kau dan dia, saling berbagi kehangatan―bisa kau rasakan degup jantung dan irama nafasnya yang teratur. Perlahan, kau mengikuti gerakkan Deidara. Pria berkuncir itu menuntunmu untuk menyamakan gerakkan dengan alunan musik yang masih terdengar samar-samar. Dansa kecil tercipta, membelah udara, mengukir pasir dengan jejak kaki yang selaras.

Menggapai kalbu yang tak terencana, kau memejamkam matamu, merasakan alunan musik yang mendayu. Membawamu bermain dalam melodi rasa yang merisaukan. Tak kau duga, pelan-pelan, bayang wajah sang Uchiha menyusup tanpa permisi―seperti kabut di pagi hari. Membentuk karisma sang Uchiha yang menyambutmu dengan senyuman singkat. 'Sasuke…' hati kecilmu berbisik. Kau menginginkannya, sungguh. Bahkan, disaat seperti ini… Pantaskah itu?

Kelopak matamu membuka diiringi penyesalan.

Masih mengikuti gerakkan Deidara, kau menatap sendu pria yang kini merangkulmu. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman tulus tanpa maksud lain, selain hanya untukmu. Hatimu meringis karena merasakan kehangatannya. Dia membuatmu merasa nyaman, merasa sangat bersalah, merasa tak layak. Kau hanya bisa bertanya dalam diam: Deidara, pria pemaaf dengan watak sekeras batu, ataukah pria pengertian dengan hati sekuat baja? Yang jelas, dia tak pedulikan apa pun selain kebahagiaanmu. Itu jelas.

Terbersit di pikiranmu bahwa, akan lebih baik bila kau bisa membalas cintanya, akan lebih baik bila perasaamu bisa dikendalikan, akan lebih baik bila… kau tak pernah bertemu dengan pria raven itu. Bila seperti itu, semuanya akan lebih baik bagimu, tentunya.

Lapisan tipis yang dibentuk kelenjar air mata, perlahan mulai membalut iris _emerald_-mu. Dengan pelan kau menyandarkan kepalamu pada dada bidang si pirang. Menyembunyikan kerapuhanmu.

"Sakura…" panggilnya.

"Hmm…"

"Walaupun aku belum cukup mengerti perasaanmu, sifatmu," pria itu mulai berujar, "kau yang seperti ini… tidak jahat, tidak menyebalkan, juga tidak menjijikkan. Kalaupun kau begitu, itu pun tak apa…"

Kau tak membalas, kau hanya ingin mendengarnya.

"Semuanya wajar, karena hidup ini memang seperti itu. Manusia cenderung melakukan kesalahan berulang kali, menyalahkan diri berulang kali, dan menyesal berulang kali. Itu adalah kisah pasti yang bersembunyi di balik ego yang membebani hidup kita. Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan 'hal itu' membebani dirimu?"

Kau masih mendengarnya dalam diam; masih merenspon setiap gerakannya.

"Yang terpenting adalah apa yang ingin kau rasakan, bukan apa yang telah kau rasakan." Ujarnya lagi―terus menggiringmu dalam tarian yang lambat. "Sungguh tak ada gunanya bila kau berlari dari kenyataan. Berpura-pura kuat pun akan sangat melelahkan, bukan? Jadi, menangislah… jika ini yang ingin kau rasakan―ingin kau lakukan… Menangislah seperti anak kecil, menangislah hingga matamu memerah―sembab, menangislah seakan tak ada lagi hari esok, menangislah seakan ini akhir dari hidupmu… "

Kau menghentikan gerakan dansa dengan pria itu. Tanganmu yang bergetar meremas kemeja pria itu sekuatmu. Perlahan tubuhmu berguncang. Semakin dalam membenamkan wajahmu pada dada bidangnya. Tak dapat dibendung lagi. Butiran-butiran bening bercucuran tanpa henti, merembes di antara pori-pori baju milik pria itu. Kau terisak layaknya anak kecil. Meratapi dirimu sendiri. Melepas duka yang memeluk hatimu, tak tertahankan.

Perlahan kau rasakan pria itu merengkuh tubuh mungilmu, membelai lembut helaian _pink_-mu. Mendekapmu erat.

"Menangislah, karena itu akan menguatkanmu…" bisiknya.

_._

_._

_._

_Kini kelam, kini perih, kini gundah…_

_Birumu menari-nari merana, meluapkan rintihan rasa dalam satu makna_

_Harus bagaimana?_

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

_*Bloody Mary, sejenis cocktail. Minuman yang dibuat dengan bahan utama jus tomat dan vodka. _

**A/N**: Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Setelah sekian lama kaga' nulis fic, haaa… akhirnya… bisa nulis lagi n to be continued juga#DORR! Awal ide fic ini sih, taon lalu*tapi baru sekarang jadinya#mandikembangberuparupa (?)*muncul pas dengerin _Speak Now - Taylor Swift & Princess of China - Coldplay Ft. Rihanna. _Tadinya mau buat drama-humor one shot… eeeh, malah jadinya ke'begini nih #ngegarukgaruktembok. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya nulis dengan 2nd person POV. Cukup menantang, cukup ngerepotin. Buat saya jauh lebih teliti dari biasanya.

_Deidara: emang biasanya situ teliti?#tatapanmenghina _

Eng… gak juga sich…

Oke! okaiii… Seharusnya, sudah seharusnya ini one shot. Tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi, dibuat two shot dah. Ini aja udah panjang sekale… Moga-moga kaga' ngebuat terlalu jenuh, bosan, binun dll. Tapi sepertinya iya deh…#kunyahcabefrustasi

_Deidara: kalau pake tahu enak loh… hmpp*bekep_Dei_kuncidalamlemari* Hey! Apa salahku?!_

Karena kau begitu manis… (?) #blingblingeyes #Deimelongo

Ahk! Abaikan yang di atas, Dei akan baik2 saja.

Yah~ tak taulah, selanjutnya saya serahkan pada para readers mau menilainya ke'gimana… Mau menyampaikan pendapat, kritikan, alasan, tambahan yang dapat membantu saya nantinya, juga boleh… ;)

**See ya!**


End file.
